Power Rangers Dino: The Adventures of Lily and Nate
by the tash master
Summary: 13 year old Lily and her 10 year old younger brother were just dropped off at Reefside. What happens when these geniuses meet the power rangers?
1. Chapter 1 The FIrst Day

Chapter 1. The First Day

* * *

Hi. My name is Lily. I'm 13 years old and well, this is the story of me and my little brother Nate who is currently 10 years old. The story of how me and my brother know the Dino power rangers.

It all started when...

* * *

"Nate, wait up". My little brother was running away from Reefside middle school, where our foster dad dropped us off a minute ago. The High school is around the corner and well... Doug, our foster dad, was a little lazy to drive me there directly. I was starting the 9th grade and Nate was starting the 6th grade. He suddenly stopped...

"Why do we have to start school now?"

I don't want answer. Truthfully I'm wondering the same thing. We both have never gone to "school" before. We have always been homeschooled by our parents. They are both archeologists who travel the world to find dinosaur bones and remains. We used to travel with them but they decided that we deserved a normal childhood. Not one that included taking apart electronics and fixing anything that is controlled with a button. So my dad told us the _wonderful_ news when Doug came to pick me and my brother up from the airport at Reefside. Where we watched our parents leave to an exotic place.

"We just have to enjoy it."

"With Doug?"

We found out right after our parents left that Doug was not the man we first met. He says that we are "good for nothing" and other stuff that I shouldn't mention. He told us that we are on our own and we can't ask for anything. As long as we are out of his hair, we're good.

"Yes even with Doug. Now don't worry about it. Let's walk back to school so I can register you."

Registration took a lot longer than expected. The lady at the front desk didn't believe me when I told her that my brother was starting the 6th grade. I gave her the paper with all the information and test scores. She finally gave him a schedule and told Nate where to go and with one last hug he was off.

I checked my watch and realize how late I am...

8:30... Shoot! I'm 15 minutes late! I started running to my first day of school ever.

* * *

**I know… A slow start but I wanted to establish Lily and Nate before I introduced the other protagonists. Next chapter, L and N meet Tommy!**

**-the tash master**


	2. Chapter 2 The Start

**Hey people. I know last chapter was slow but we finally get to meet Tommy in this chapter. Yay!**

**I only own my OCs. Ok?**

**The tash master**

* * *

Chapter 2. The Start

Just as I got to school the bell rung. Homeroom. I read my yellow slip that has my schedule. Room 10. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

"Boommmmmmmmmm" I fell to the ground. What seemed like hundreds of teens stormed out of the classroom. Not knowing what to do, I curled into a ball and hid. I waited there for what seems like forever and decided to get up.

What seemed logical at the time was to run away but there is nowhere to run away too. I should check on my brother but there is no telling what actually happened. The safest thing was to find an adult. Is there a teacher in room 10? I peeked through the door. Only 3 teenagers left and the teacher.

"We gotta act fast. Come with me."

That's weird. Why would the teacher take the kids into the unknown? Who knows if their parents would approve of this. And just like that I was the last one in the school.

"Lily" I turn. It was my favorite kid brother sprinting through the hall way.

"Nate. Your ok." I gave him the biggest hug in the world.

"Do you think that Doug will come and pick us up?"

"Doubt it... He's probably sleeping through this whole thing... but for right now let's stay here." Just to be safe of course.

"We can watch the huge mechanical dinosaurs from here. They're so cool. I wonder if we could build one?"

"Huge mechanical dinosaurs?" Suddenly the dinosaurs were visible from the window. There was a huge fight going on. "Looks like the dinosaurs are out of control."

"I know... but the colored guys are there. The… um… Power Rangers."

Sure enough 3 rangers were fighting. Although they didn't seem to know what they were doing... But they were holding their own.

"I got to go back and help them. Huh…" The teacher suddenly flew in the room. The man with glasses and a slight beard. We stared at him intensely. No one was moving or making a sound. But my brother couldn't hold in his curiosity any longer.

"Help who? The power rangers? You know them?"

"Who are you guys?"

"Sorry I didn't introduce myself. I'm Lily and this is my brother Nate. I'm in your homeroom and science class I think. I mean if you are Dr. Oliver. I was late to school and came in as the mechanical dinosaurs came into the city. So… How are you going to help the power rangers?"

"I… don't…. know what you are talking about." We both stare at him but he is not staring back.

"Me and my sister know your lying. You know who the Power Rangers are. We can help you. Just let me use your computer so you can establish contact with them."

"Nate and I are very good with technology. Don't worry about it. You don't have to pay us. Come on Nate, lets get cracking."

"Hold on. Why should I trust a pair of kids?"

I grined. "Why shouldn't you trust a pair of kids?"

"Ok… Fine… Hurry up! We can't just leave them stranded."

That's how the rest of our evening went. The dino rangers kicked butt and won the battle. Dr. Oliver or Dr. O as Nate called him, dropped us off at Doug's house.

"See you tomorrow at school Lily. Make sure to be there on time to avoid the wrath of principal Randall".

Today was the start of a new adventure for me and Nate.

* * *

**Hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will probably include conversation between the Dino rangers and our protagonists. See you soon!**


End file.
